Cuento navideño
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: Kai y Ray planean una fiesta navideña con sus amigos, regalos y sorpresas... Beyblade no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. esta historia no tiene fines de lucro.


**Capítulo único.**

A donde quiera que él fuera, la música navideña parecía acompañarle,

de villancicos o campanillas, de santa Claus o de sus renos,

la atmósfera estaba impregnada de ponche, pavo y caramelos.

Bufaba por lo bajo y su abrigo acomodaba

caminado a prisa, por la plaza de gente saturada.

Por aquí y por allá, alguien con él chocaba

Para las compras navideñas, una lucha de empujones y sonrisas se libraba.

Un enorme pino en el centro de la plaza brillaba

Adornado con dulces, esferas y hasta un Santa Claus que horas extras trabajaba.

Solo algunos curiosos torno al pino se encontraban, había prisa por las compras terminar

Pues la cena navideña había que preparar.

Kai pasó de largo el pino y revisó lo último de su lista,

Los regalos de todos tenía ahí anotados,

'Debo apresurarme y buscar a la florista

O los mejores arreglos estarán todos agotados'

Llevaba chocolates y dulces para su rubio amigo,

Y para Hilary un lindo abrigo.

Tyson fue el más sencillo,

Una consola nueva y la membresía que tanto había pedido

y Kenny tendría su raro gadget adornado con un bastoncillo.

Todos los regalos estaban listos y de su lista tachados

Solo había un pendiente, de todos, el más importante

Faltaba su amado y su regalo sería brillante

Pues era noche buena y debería ser impresionante.

Llegó agitado a la florería Y sonrió agradecido

Poca gente compraba y él había hecho un pedido.

Con un enorme ramo de flores y un 'Feliz navidad'

Contento el ruso abandonó aquel lugar.

Ansioso estaba por llegar a su casa,

Aquel lugar que ahora llamaba hogar

Quizá su familia era escasa

Pero era más de lo que podía desear.

Al entrar percibió un aroma delicioso.

El enorme pino decorado y vistoso

Y sonriente y elegante

Estaba su adorado novio de expresión triunfante.

-Lo logré- le dijo contento

-termine con los preparativos

Y hasta puse el nacimiento.

Esta noche seremos festivos

Así que sonríe y nada de aburrimiento-

Los chicos llegaron y con gusto saludaron

Bajo al árbol y junto al nacimiento

Uno a uno los regalos fueron creciendo

Y a las 9 en punto, en la mesa se sentaron.

-La cena está deliciosa-

Dijo Tyson sirviendo su tercer plato

-oye-regañó Hilary celosa

deja un poco para nosotros, no seas ingrato-

las risas no se hicieron esperar

y de carmín sus mejillas se empezaron a colorear.

Al terminar la cena, ya todos satisfechos

Caminaron a la sala y tomaron asiento

-es hora de los regalos- anunció Max tomando el primero

-Este seguro es de Tyson – dijo al ver paquete maltrecho.

Entre risas y comentarios varios,

Cada uno fue recibiendo sus presentes

Había ropa y chocolates, juguetes y hasta diarios

no había caras largas, todos estaban sonrientes.

Cuando ya solo quedaba un regalo,

Una pequeña caja con un lazo

El ruso, frente a sus amigos, con una rodilla en el suelo

Entregó la cajita a su dueño con anhelo

Ray la tomó nervioso y sonrojado

Dentro había un anillo lustrado,

Y en una tarjeta, "Cásate conmigo" se leía

-Por supuesto que si – respondió emocionado

-si es contigo, mañana mismo me casaría-

Los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar

y después de besos y abrazos, todos se fueron a descansar.

-gracias por esta hermosa noche –dijo y en los labios le besó

-pero te has metido en un problema ¿lo sabes? o ¿no?-

-¿porque lo dices? –preguntó sonriente abrazando a su prometido

-porque el próximo año, esperaré algo a la altura de mi futuro marido-

Kai rió feliz y le besó nuevamente – será la mejor navidad de nuestras vidas,

Tendremos salud, familia y todo lo que me pidas.

Será Navidad la excusa perfecta para mantener a nuestra familia unida-

-es oficial entonces, será Navidad mi festividad favorita

Y no puedo esperar a que se repita-

-Feliz navidad amor mío y Feliz navidad a todos nuestros amigos,

Que el próximo año, los quiero a todos en la boda de testigos.

Aquí termina nuestro cuento de navideño, más no esta historia

Porque esos dos hicieron esa noche muchas otras cosas

Pero ya habrá tiempo en otro fic para contarlas

Por ahora lo dejo a su imaginación si es que se atreven a imaginarlas.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
